Great Edd-Spectations
by Blood Everlasting
Summary: M rating for language and a little bit of citrus. Marie's POV. Short but sweet fluff piece. Contains adult language, adult humor, and pot smoking. What could be better for two anxious 17-yr-olds? There is only the mildest of drama due to a brief misunderstanding.
1. Clear my mind or melt it?

**_A/N:_** _Hey kiddles! I'm back with more snarkasm and fluff. This story is completed. It will be 3 chapters and an epilogue. Hope you like it and if you have the time and inclination, please R &R! Love yas! Toodle Pip! ~ **Blood**_

I dropped my upper body down, dramatically draping across the desk. "I haaaaaaate writer's block!" I growl-whined. I had been writing for an hour with great enthusiasm and inspiration. But nope. Just as I get to the focal climax of the story- BAM! The door of Writer's Block slams in my face. "AAAARRRRRGGGHHH!" I save the document before slamming about in my room petulantly. I huffed a breath out, tucking a stray lock of blue hair behind my ear as I hunted down my baggy sweatpants, running shoes, and my favorite tank top.

I whipped my shoulder-length hair into a quick ponytail and muttered under my breath while I stomped to the front door. Hell, if I were less angry, I'd probably just double click my mouse and log out for the night, if you catch my drift. Anyway, it was about midnight on a Friday to Saturday changeover and I was comforted by the music still coming from my backyard. May was enjoying her birthday party, which was good since everyone she invited actually showed up. Even the Eds came. I was never much a huge party-goer and bailed after cake and presents to write while still inspired.

"Marie?" Someone called to me as I stretched my legs on the front lawn. Turning my head, I had to swallow down my shock and sudden nervousness. It was Edd, his black beanie with the signature white stripes up the sides letting me know before even his voice or face.

I grinned hugely to hide my nerves. "Well, if it isn't my favorite 'Ed.' How'd you do on the Trig Final? You were griping about that on the bus ride home yesterday." He looked surprised and I chuckled. "You were very vocal and you were sitting right in front of me bemoaning your misfortune."

I could barely see him turning a little red in the glow of the streetlights. The one in front of Kevin's house kept flickering on and off, momentarily distracting me. That was the only explanation I could come up with for jumping when a hand tapped my shoulder.

"Sorry! Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." I dragged an annoyed hand down my face.

"No problem." I accepted his proffered hand up and wound up standing less than six inches before him. _His lips are SO CLOSE! Oh, gawd, he just licked them. Oh, damn._ I was easily distracted. Then those lips moved and made words… but I didn't register that at first.

"Marie?" I shook my head to clear it. Talking. He had been making words and _talking_. I did a quick mental rewind and realized he had made a joke about my choice of words.

"What, because I dye my hair and don't have all AP classes I can't be verbose or loquacious?" I asked, not actually offended, but he squirmed adorably when he thought someone might be mad at him. Utterly endearing.

"Oh, uh, no, of course not! I- that is to say- I didn't mean-" He froze as I pulled him down and touched the tip of my nose to his.

Patting his cheek, I spoke. "I'm just givin ya a hard time. Cool your jets before you blow a gasket." I stepped back quickly and grinned.

He was blushing darkly and staring at his sneakers. "So… uh, I did well on the final. On _all_ my finals, actually. Um, how… how about you?"

I blinked in surprise. _Is he… Is he trying to make small talk? With ME?_ "I aced them all except the math one. I suck at math. I'm more of a writer." I gasped a little and my right hand hovered an inch away from my mouth as color suffused my face. I could feel the burn of hot blood pooling just beneath the surface of my cheeks and nose. My eyes began to burn with how wide they were opened and for too long. My contact lenses started drying out and blurring my vision. "I, uh, crap. Oh well. So, I need to go on my run to clear my head. I'll see ya later." I squeaked that last bit while pointing behind me, hit play on my MP3 player on my phone, turned, and bolted.

 _Why am I so embarrassed? It's not a huge deal if he knows I like to write. It's not like he knows I write smutty fanfiction._ It took about a minute, but Double D quickly caught up with me, grabbing my shoulder.

I yelped and turned to stare at him. Popped an earbud out so I could hear him. "-not safe to go out alone this late."

I stared at him incredulously. "Are you kidding me?"

He frowned down at me. _Damn, he got tall… Oh right, I had been standing on the higher ground in my yard._ And then I tuned back into his words, only having missed a couple this time. "-not kidding! Why would you want to go for a run in the middle of the night? Are you sure everything's alright?" He asked seriously, his voice a soft and soothing balm on my hectic mind.

"I do it all the time." I placed a hand over his on my shoulder. "It's okay. Really. I always carry mace and a knife. No one's ever messed with me before and I always stay in our neighborhood." He still looked a little frantic and I sighed. "Would it make you feel better if I went home?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean, uuuuuggghhh!" I started laughing as he pulled his beanie down over his eyes and growled in frustration.

When he grabbed my hand, I stopped laughing. Then he tugged me along behind him and I followed curiously, my frustration with writer's block long forgotten. Finally, hesitantly, I closed my fingers around his. Only just seeing his profile, I watched his expression change from surprise to a bashful smile. _I am in so deep._ I thought with a mental sigh.

He pulled me inside his house and sat me down in his living room explaining that his parents were away on a romantic getaway for the whole summer. "Please, wait here." He said and ran off to what I assume was his room.

 _What just happened? What the actual hell is even going on?_ My mind was filled with curiosity. This behavior Edd was portraying was that of a… a boyfriend. _No. Don't be stupid. It's just cause he's chivalrous and can't stand the thought of a girl running around unescorted in the middle of the night._ I stood up to quietly leave but Edd returned promptly.

"Ready?" He asked and I gaped at him.

"Holy fuck, you're fit!" I blurted, gawping at him with great interest. He wore a very nice pair of running shoes that looked like they might have just been bought, mid-thigh length men's running shorts showing off his lean leg muscles, and a white zipper hoodie with a bright green reflective strip. _I bet his arms are muscular but undefined._ I thought and quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to embarrass you. I mean, I always figured you were healthy but you wear baggy clothes all the time so I never really knew for sure and this just took me by surprise and I'm going to shut up now. Sorry again." I clapped my hands and chose to ignore his confused smile. "So, you asked if I'm ready and I am."

And that's how we became friends.

Well, sort of.

Fuck. Okay. It's how we became workout buddies. But it quickly went from me chucking rocks at his bedroom window when I wanted to run at night, to late night texts and lots of friendly banter, all in the span of a week.

 _Ding!_ I jumped over to my laptop and dragged it over to my bed while I snacked on beef jerky. I grinned when I saw the message-

 **MyTrueElsewhere:** _Hey! When are you sending me the next chapter to edit? I'm excited to see where the story is going!_

I giggled and replied. **LetThemEatCake:** _Patience, Master Beta. Hahahaha! XD_

 **MyTrueElsewhere:** _Ha. Ha. Ha. Seriously, though. It's been almost a month. I feel like you don't love me anymore. *sobs*_

 **LetThemEatCake:** _*panics* I'm sorry! I just got so caught up IRL! I think I finally might have that guy's attention I was telling you about? Well, we've become friends of sorts. One day, I shall touch his butt._

 **MyTrueElsewhere:** _He better treat you right._

 **LetThemEatCake:** _*rolls eyes* Well, duh. You think I'd tolerate anyone giving me shit? Really? We've been talking for a year, dude. Get with the program._

 **MyTrueElsewhere:** _I can't help but worry. I care about you._

I sighed and smiled. This was becoming worrisome. I'd known Double D since we were little kids… but True has been my friend, confidant, and writing buddy for a little over a year and I was starting to fall for him. FOR SOMEONE I'VE NEVER EVEN MET! Ugh, my life.


	2. Blueberries before bolting

**_A/N:_** _I'm not one to drag out notes, so I'll say just this. I'm posting every day. So this story will be completely out by Sunday. Enjoy Chapter Two!_

So, Edd and I have been hanging out at least three times a week for the last month. It was now the middle of summer and I was still confused. We worked out together two times a week and on Saturdays we'd hang at his house and watch old Star Trek episodes and point out our favorite or least favorite things. We were really bonding and it was… it was amazing.

If I thought I crushed on him before, it was nothing to how I was feeling now. But there were a few things I still hadn't told him. Like, how I was super stressed about my Dad possibly dying on his final tour in the military. Or that I had panic attacks. Or that I smoked pot. Or that I got some stressful news from my dad in the military causing me to have a panic attack in the middle of the day and run out to the shed I'd fixed up as a hangout spot where I could smoke pot and not bother May since she was allergic to it… or something like that.

My hands trembled as the door shut automatically behind me with the spring-hinges I put in.

"It was only a broken arm. He's gonna be fine. He's gonna be fine. He's gonna be fine." I repeated over and over, getting my bong and loading a bowl. Five minutes later and I was calmer. I was still upset, but I didn't feel like I was going to suffocate under all the mental pressure any more. I put on some smooth jazz and softly sang along.

"- _my heart is drenched in wine  
but you'll be on my mind forever…_"

I hadn't even noticed anyone come in. "I didn't know you could sing." I heard him say softly.

"Double D? What are you doing here?" I asked, my panic trying to rise. What if he hated me because I smoked? Crap! I nudged my bong under my chair with my foot.

"I came to see if you wanted to hit a book store with me but Lee said you were back here having a panic attack." He coughed a little and waved the smoke away from his face. "Are you okay?" He asked gently and moved over to me.

I looked away, embarrassed and ashamed. "I'm fine. I'm just…" I took a deep breath and started to cry quietly. "I'm scared of losing my dad. He was almost killed by and IED. Thankfully, it's just a broken arm but it could have been so much worse." I whispered, my body shaking as I hugged myself.

He crouched down in front of me and took my hands. "Are you gonna be okay?" He asked and cleared his throat. After a couple of deep breaths, I coughed a little, sniffled, and nodded. "Okay, now, why don't we open the window and let out the smoke?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Like hell."

Then his eyes widened and he cupped a hand over his mouth. "This isn't incense, is it?" He asked and my jaw dropped.

"I thought you knew what it was the moment you came in here!" I squeaked and fought the oncoming giggles.

"It smells like blueberries! It didn't even OCCUR to me that it could be anything else." He defended as he stood up and just looked at me. He just looked at me. No judgment, no anger, no upset of any kind.

"And yet you haven't left?" I queried and cocked a brow. His next actions, though; they were the farthest thing from what I expected.

He smirked and I'm pretty sure I dropped an egg. _Holy shit._ I thought, wide-eyed. He reached into his back pocket, pulled out his wallet, and handed me a familiar card from inside. _HOLY SHIT!_ "I should have noticed sooner but I didn't even consider…" he paused and shook his head, laughing. "My father always picked up for me but ever since I turned eighteen, I've been going to buy on my own. I usually stick with edibles."

"How on earth did you qualify? You're like, perpetually optimistic and peppy and incredibly smart and hot and-" I squeaked and slapped a hand over my mouth. His face flushed as he gaped at me. "So, yeah, I just never pictured Mister Follow-The-Rules would want or need pot." I finished quickly.

He shrugged lightly and offered me a hand up. "I have extreme social anxiety and even though my parents are highly intelligent and well off, they're also very aware of the aid cannabis provides. That's actually what they do now; they have five Canna-businesses, that's what they call it, and we provide it free to Veterans at the Lakeside Canna-Center."

He smiled down at me as I finally took his proffered hand and rose, our bodies just shy of touching. I tried to speak but nothing came out when he chuckled suddenly.

"So, that first night we went running?" I nodded as he looked at me expectantly. "I was terrified. There were two reasons I dragged you to my house and only one of those reasons was to change so I could go with you."

"Oh?" I asked, unable to form complete sentences while his thumb feathered across the knuckles of my hand that he'd yet to relinquish.

"The second was so I could eat an edible to relax a bit. Even having to talk to one person outside my small circle of friends and family sends me into a frenzy of panic but I couldn't handle the thought of you being hurt because I couldn't be bothered to run with you to help you clear your head." His earnestness made my heart turn over but I had no clue how to act or even what to say.

But apparently he did.

Suddenly grinning hugely, he let go of my hand (much to my disappointment), and pulled something out of a satchel I hadn't even realized he'd been wearing. He walked over to my stereo and plugged in his player to the USB port and suddenly the room was filled with a melodic ballad. I really liked it.

"Who is this?" I asked quietly, closing my eyes as the guitar riffs filled my ears.

"Opeth. I figured you might like them. They're from Stockholm, Sweden, and they're style varies from time to time but I've always loved their work." I nodded with my eyes still closed and swayed a little. I was incredibly high as I had smoked two bowls in less than ten minutes and was still hotboxing.

"I love them." I murmured and took in a deep breath, until I heard a light metal clank. I cracked a dry eye open and then watched him with both as he sat in my recliner and filled the bowl of my bong with his own stash. "Sharing is caring." I said in a sing song voice. He took the first hit, set my bong on the end table, and gestured me forward. _No way._ I thought and even my internal voice was whispering. "Are you offering a shotgun?" I asked quietly, unsure if I was correct in my assumption.

Smirking again, he leaned forward, grabbed my hands, and slowly pulled me down until my hands were braced on the arms of the recliner, effectively caging him in. "Inhale." He murmured and I did, taking in the smoke he breathed out. Our lips were one inch apart and I almost decided to cut and run, but I wasn't scared. I exhaled to the side and leaned forward, closing the distance.

"Thank you." I whispered after I kissed his cheek.

"For what?" He asked, his cheeks flushed and his tempting lips quirked up in a half smile.

"For being you." I said simply and leaned forward once more, only this time to hug him. Seeming delighted with that statement, he hugged me back tightly and I collapsed into his lap. "Good hug." I chuckled and we both laughed.

"This works." He joked and handed me the bong, keeping me steady as I got comfortable sitting side-saddle on his lap. We talked, smoked, and cuddled for the next two hours before being attacked with a vicious case of munchies.

"So hungry." I whimpered jokingly. "Wasting away. Death imminent."

"I'm ordering a pizza. What do you want on it?" he asked with a cute snort and a laugh.

"Hawaiian style." I said and crawled over to my mini-fridge. "You want a soda?"

"Definitely." He sighed.

"I have orange, Coke, and cherry Pepsi."

"Who loves orange soda?" He asked, grinning hugely.

" _Kel_ loves orange soda!" I replied, laughing, and grabbing two.

After finishing a pizza between the two of us, we just sat and listened to music, me sitting on the floor, D laying down with his head in my lap. I don't remember doing it, but I knocked his beanie off and carded my fingers through his short yet shaggy black hair.

"How is your hair so frikken _soft_?" I growled and tugged the hair behind his ears. Then I laughed.

"No hair-pulling, missy. But feel free to keep running your fingers through it. That felt great." He said, his cheeks a little red and his eyes closed comfortably. I leaned down to see if he used the same stuff I like, I didn't care that it might seem a little creepy, and sniffed his hair. "Um, Marie?" D's voice was muffled and it took me a moment to realize I was sort of smothering him with boobs.

I sat up slowly, pretending like it was no big deal though I was dying of mortification inside. "I wanted to smell your hair." I said with a shrug. "It's super soft and I thought I might recognize the product by smell." Then I grinned and leaned back down, dropping a kiss to his forehead. "I'm also really high."

He started giggling then and it was the cutest fucking thing I'd ever seen in my life. I started giggling too and fell over which had _him_ full out laughing.

"Stop laughing at me!" I tried to pout but sort of giggled through it. He reached over and pulled me to him, hugging me tightly.

"I'm not laughing _at_ you. You're fucking adorable." He said cheerfully and my heart practically skipped a beat.

"Well, I _am_ pretty great." I deadpanned and he laughed again.

"So modest." He teased.

I smirked. "Oh yes, the queen is _always_ the model of modesty. And generosity. I shall emulate Queen Marie Antoinette and let them have cake!" I raised my fist and waved it around imperiously.

"What?" He asked, looking at me wide-eyed.

"French foofy royal lady? Said "let them eat cake"? Has a fantastic first name?" I joked and he laughed, amused. "'LetThemEatCake is actually my IM name if you ever wanna hit me up online." I said and he froze. "Eddward? You okay?"

"My stomach hurts." He said suddenly and sat up quick. I got to my feet a second after he did.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I asked worriedly. Nodding, he held his stomach and went straight for the door. "Wait, your stuff!" I said and gathered his things as fast as I could. I passed him his satchel and his hand covered mine.

"Thank you for today." He said after a tense pause and shot forward, kissing my cheek quickly and running off.

"Feel better!" I called after him, feeling confused but happy that he kissed me… sort of kissed me.


	3. The cake is a lie

_**A/N:** Holy balls my computer is laggy as shit! Anyhoodles, gotta post this and run. No time to edit so any mistakes, please forgive! Love yas! Thanks for the follows already! Lotsa hearts! Toodle Pip! **Blood**_

It had been a few days since I'd heard from Edd and I was feeling a bit lonely and ignored. On the bright side, my father received an honorable discharge from service and would be home in a couple of weeks. Until then, my sisters and I were planning a "Welcome Back" party for him.

Wanting someone to talk to, I hit up my ever faithful Beta, True.

 **LetThemEatCake:** _Hey, you got a minute? I could really use someone to talk to… I think I need advice._

I leaned back from my desk in a sports bra and panties, hoping he'd hit me back quickly. Ten minutes later, he finally did and I was unusually relieved.

 **MyTrueElsewhere:** _Hey, sorry for the delay. Just got out of the shower. What's up, Cake?_

And for some reason, when I read the question I started to cry.

 **LetThemEatCake:** _*sniffles* I screwed up._

 **MyTrueElsewhere:** _What do you mean? *hugs*_

 **LetThemEatCake:** _Honestly, I'm not sure what I did but the guy I was telling you about sort of suddenly cut contact. I don't know if I said or did something wrong and he's not replying to my texts or calls. What do I do? I thought things were going so well…_

 **MyTrueElsewhere:** _What if it's not you?_

 **LetThemEatCake:** _Why else would he suddenly stop talking to me? I've been in love with this guy before I even understood the emotion. Becoming his friend, however accidental, has been the best thing that has ever happened to me and now I don't think I have THAT anymore. Even if he never loves me the way I want him to, his friendship is absolutely worth keeping._

 **LetThemEatCake:** _I don't know… maybe I'm just being emotional. Maybe it's nothing. Maybe he's just busy. Honestly, I think I'm wigging out so much because I almost blurted out that I loved him a million times and I'm not entirely positive I didn't let it slip out. We were really stoned._

It showed True typing and deleting several times before I received this message.

 **MyTrueElsewhere:** _You didn't._

I just stared for a while before blinking rapidly.

 **LetThemEatCake:** _…how would_ you _know?_

I held my breath while I waited for his response. _No. No fucking way. There is no way this is happening._ It showed True typing for a while.

 **MyTrueElsewhere:** _Because your voice is so beautiful when you sing and you kept doing it under your breath. I strained my ears to keep hearing you. When we shotgunned and then you sat across my lap, it took every ounce of strength I had to not cover your mouth with mine, to kiss you like I've been dreaming of. And if you had told me that you loved me, nothing would have stopped me from doing so._

"Oh… my… gawd…" I breathed in complete and utter shock. _True and Eddward are the SAME PERSON?! Are you fucking kidding me?! I was feeling guilty for nothing?! OH MY GOD, EDDWARD IS TRUE! THE CAKE IS A LIE! AAAAHHHHHHH!_

"Marie, what the fuck are ya hollerin for?!" Lee yelled. Apparently that internal scream made its way out.

"Stubbed my toe really hard." I called back weakly. She laughed and I heard her walk away. I slammed my laptop shut and pulled on my cutoff sweat pants and running shoes. A sports bra was good enough to make this quick run. I had to clear my head and I didn't even want the distraction of company. I grabbed my cell phone, popped in my earbuds, and ran like my life depended on it.

 _Why am I running?_ I thought in confusion. _He basically said he loved me, too… without actually saying it. Why am I freaking out? Why do I feel… so exposed?_

 _Probably because you've told True more about yourself than any other person, including about your insane crush on D who just happens to BE True! Oh, gawd, oh, gawd. I'm embarrassed! That's what it is! Oh, gawd, not now! Not! Now!_

I tripped, panting harshly. Panic attack. I was having a panic attack, and a really bad one. I couldn't breathe. _I can't breathe!_ My throat closed and I leaned up against a mail box, trying to catch my breath, trying not to panic more, wheezing like an asthmatic at a high altitude. It could have been seconds, minutes, or even hours that passed but I couldn't tell. I was scared and the fear was crushing. All consuming. My whole body shook violently when a specific sound finally broke through to my consciousness because the music was gone. Not that it really helped.

"-anything else. Just me. Close your eyes, Cake. Just listen to my voice and feel my hands in yours. Don't think about anything else." I started nodding, clasping his hands, tears leaking out of my tightly closed eyelids. "Think about what you're feeling with your hands, the calluses, the bones of my knuckles, the texture of my skin."

I did as he said and just thought about what I could feel. The skin on top of his hand was soft, while his fingertips were roughened by calluses. He had what felt like a small scar near his left palm and I rubbed my thumb over it repeatedly. When I finally started to ground myself and could breathe again, I wrapped my arms around myself and cried, embarrassed and just wanting to go home.

My breath caught in my throat when I was lifted up and held. Unable to do anything else, I relaxed against Eddward, looping my arms around his neck as he carried me back the way I had come from. The silence, though awkward, was very much appreciated. I didn't know what to do or say anyway, so not having to worry about it for a few minutes was nice. Eyes still closed, I held on while he shifted and I heard the jingling of keys unlocking a door. I finally opened my eyes again to see that I was being carried to D's room.

He had set me on his bed and I laid down, closing my eyes, curling into a ball, and shivering a little.

"Are you cold?" He asked but I think he knew I was still just recovering. I shook my head and concentrated on keeping my breathing steady and even. Throwing up in his room was _not_ an option. "Wanna smoke?"

I cracked an eye open and slowly nodded. "I'm dankrupt, though." My voice came out hoarsely.

Smiling warmly, he climbed onto his bed with me and rummaged through his nightstand. After a moment, he handed me a packed bowl, a lighter, and kissed my forehead. "I've got you covered." He murmured and helped me sit up. After situating a couple of pillows behind us, we leaned against the headboard, and I took the first long hit, holding it for a count of nine.

When I exhaled and passed it to D, he took an easier hit and passed it back. This exchange went on until we killed the bowl and he dumped the ashes in a coffee tin he had on the floor somewhere.

We leaned against the headboard in silence and I appreciated the quiet to give myself time to think. "So, **MyTrueElsewhere** , huh? How'd you come up with that?" I asked softly.

He took my hand and started playing with my fingers, rubbing his thumb over the tops of my knuckles. "Well, I've always felt like a bit of an outcast and I loved reading and writing stories. I always thought: 'I don't wanna be here. I wanna be somewhere else. Elsewhere.' And the name just sort of came to mind." He laced our fingers together and I watched him stare at our hands.

"We've known each other a long time, haven't we?" I asked quietly, curious as to how he'd respond.

He smiled and met my eyes, green to blue. His hair could use a trim or maybe some product and I tried not to be too obviously appreciative of the fact that he wore Tripp jeans and nothing else. "About a decade now, I think."

I nodded dumbly, unable to speak as he tugged my hand and pulled me across his legs so that I used his chest as a backrest instead of the headboard. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his cheek on my shoulder, facing me. The warm puffs of his breath had goosebumps marching all over in a relentless, pleasant chill. Digging up as much courage as I could, I took a deep breath and threw myself out there… verbally, I mean. I'm not saying I flailed like a jackass. …though I _was_ shaking pretty badly…

AHEM! ANYWAY…

"I love you, Eddward." I said and scrunched my eyes tightly shut. Suddenly, he was in front of me, pushing me to lay back ( _When had I moved?_ ), and quickly covered my body with his. _Oh, god…_ My eyes shot wide open, my hands pinned above my head by his. "What-" I started but he cut me off with a few softly uttered words:

"Do you remember the last thing I messaged you before you ran off?"

"I-" I quieted when I remembered.

*****" _-it took every ounce of strength I had to not cover your mouth with mine, to kiss you like I've been dreaming of. And if you had told me that you loved me, nothing would have stopped me from doing so."*****_

My brows rose nearly to my hairline and before I could make another sound, he kissed me firmly on the mouth. I inhaled harshly through my nose, my eyes closing as his tongue traced the seam of my lips. _Holy shit._

My mouth trembled open as I moaned, the sound deepening when his tongue slid in and against mine. _HOLY SHIT._ It was literally the most intensely sexual experience I'd ever had. When he moved to pull away, I followed, leaning my head up to maintain contact. Sexy, sexy contact.

Clearly brain function is being interrupted.

One of my hands wriggled free and I slid it to the back of his neck to anchor his mouth to mine, even if only for a moment longer. His deep groan had my eyes nearly rolling to the back of my head. _HOLY. SHIT._

After a few more minutes of making out, he managed to pull my hand away, breathing heavily as he looked down at me, almost wild eyed. "That was… _holy shit_!" He let out a breathless laugh and I couldn't help but watch his wet, swollen lips as they quirked up. "Holy shit." He repeated in a whisper and quickly kissed me again, causing me to fall back compliantly but still respond eagerly to his needy assault.

Neither of us heard the voice call out and by the time we heard the yell- "OH GOD MY EYES!" D was just rounding second base with his hand underneath my sports bra. We froze, my only movement being that I released his bottom lip from the confines of my teeth with an audible click. When his eyes narrowed, my left hand still fisted in his hair, I swallowed thickly. Eddward turned his head to the side and met his best friend's shocked gaze. "I, uh, called out but no one answered so I came on up…" Eddy said weakly.

"Eddy?"

"Yes, Double D?"

"I love you like a brother. But get the fuck out." He said evenly, his voice husky.

"Gotcha." Eddy turned on his heel and made a beeline out of the house, shouting, "Hit me up later!" as he went.

I sighed and smiled. "Why are you friends again?" I joked.

D pulled his hand off of my breast, much to my dismay. "He's a lovable jackass."

I chuckled and leaned up to kiss him once more. "I suppose he is." Then I laughed a little harder. "Oh god, what does that make me?"

"Well…" he looked nervous then. He sat back on his knees and helped me up. "I was kinda hoping… my girlfriend?"

I grinned then. "I think that's a safe bet. I don't go around letting every guy kiss me." He smiled until I added. "Or, you know, touch my tits." His face flamed but he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed.

Then he paused and grinned down at me. "So, that was a yes?" I laughed again and nodded, reveling in the warmth as he pulled me into a hug, resting his cheek on top of my head. I could feel his grin and knew I wore one to match. "I love you, Marie." He murmured and my eyes nearly bugged out. Definitely thankful he couldn't see _that_ reaction.

I hummed pleasantly and squeezed him extra hard. "That is a most _excellent_ feeling." After a moment, he pulled back and raised a brow at me. I laughed, realizing he needed me to respond back despite already having said it. "Oh. Dreadfully sorry, darling. I didn't know you were so needy." I teased.

"Well, I am." He narrowed his eyes at me and poked my side, his lips twitching up every so often as he suppressed a smile.

I chuckled and reached a hand up, gently cupping his cheek. "I love you, too, Eddward." My voice was as warm as my emotions. Let's just say, everything was nice and toasty. _Especially since I have a HOT new boyfriend. HHHOOOOOOLLLYYYYY SSSHHHHHIIIIIIIIITT! Hell yes._


	4. Epilogue

_**A/N:** Last bit, here. Epilogue. Depending on the reception of this story, I may make a counter piece from Edd's POV. Let me know what you think! Lotsa love. Toodle Pip! **Blood**_

I found out, not long after Edd and I started dating, that our combined fanfiction fan base had been shipping us for the better part of six months. That makes up about half of our Beta/reader/writer relationship in regards to time! We agreed to post something that would make them flip their shit.

"Are you ready?" D asked with a slightly dazed smile.

"Yup!" I replied, straightening my blouse, equally dazed. Yes. We had totally just finished fooling around and it was awesome. (No, I'm not fucking telling you about it! Didn't you get enough the last chapter?!)

He uploaded the story we had just written about ourselves and I giggled at the title he had let me choose, rolling his eyes.

 _ **Great Edd-Spectations**_

Well, he actually had no say in it because that is what I was posting it as on my account, as I sat next to him. We tagged each other and linked the opposing stories in case anyone didn't believe that we were cool with the stories being on both accounts.

Not even an hour later we were scarfing down cheeseburgers and fries and our phones were sounding off with review alerts. Like, it was so often, we had to turn off notifications for a while. We had both agreed not to read them until the next day. It was going to be a long eye-aching day but it would be enjoyable, especially since I planned on reading them from D's lap or thereabouts.

It wasn't until we started reading them that I realized he had changed his account's version and title. It… it was from HIS perspective. Which is AWESOME except that he's already read and edited my version. I climbed off his lap, leaned down, nibbled just behind his earlobe like he liked and then nipped sharply at it.

"Cheater." I sulked after he yelped. As I walked off with my laptop to kick back on his bed, he pinched my butt. It almost made me yelp but I kept my composure and he pouted, frowning at me. Pulling up his profile, I clicked on his collection of stories. Looking at his title made me grin hugely. I made a mental note to kiss him for it later. But now- to read.

 _ **The Truth About Cake**_

 _My best friends were making their rounds at May's Birthday party, eating, laughing, scamming-_ He'll never grow out of that _\- and drinking spiked punch. Things were getting awkward for me as Kevin and Naz were_ both _hitting on me. Kevin's advances didn't surprise me nearly as much as Naz's. I thought she was dating that quarterback or something._

 _In any case, I was becoming increasingly sober but not from alcohol intake. I needed a joint or an edible and quick. I felt a panic attack coming on and I cursed my social anxiety. I went and hugged May, wondering where Lee, Marie, and Eddy had gone. Marie had taken off first, a couple of hours ago. I had doubted it would be to sleep what with the loud music. Then I noticed Lee and Eddy making out in a corner while Ed backed away from them slowly. He was incredibly uncomfortable with PDA and I think_ anyone _watching those two suck face would feel uncomfortable._

 _I had little doubt the couple would disappear, as per usual. They started dating last year much to EVERYONE'S shock. Lee had seemed over him ages ago and Eddy never wanted to seem like a softy for having a girlfriend and respecting her… not that he had much of a choice. If he didn't respect her, she'd not only dump him, but kick his ass on the way out the door._

I burst out laughing. "That's very true." I muttered under my breath, glancing up to see Edd smiling happily at me. "Stop staring, creeper!" I laughingly accused.

He chuckled and curled up on the bed beside me. "Keep reading." He urged warmly, his large hand trailing soothingly up and down my back.

"Twist my arm," I joked and did as requested.


End file.
